Curiosidad
by Laurus Nobilis
Summary: Sin darse cuenta, Fujitaka empieza a redescubrir su pasado.


**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP.

**Curiosidad**

_El libro lo había llamado de una forma misteriosa porque quería ser suyo, porque, en realidad¡le había pertenecido siempre!_

Michael Ende, La Historia Interminable

o O o

El horario de clase había terminado hacía un rato, pero Fujitaka aún estaba en su oficina, poniendo un poco de orden. Siempre se acumulaban papeles en los días posteriores a su regreso de una excavación. Acababa de guardar en su maletín los exámenes que debía corregir cuando llamaron a la puerta.

– Adelante –dijo, sin levantar la vista. Sabía quién era; el profesor Takahara también había vuelto de un viaje y había quedado en verlo al final del día. Seguramente quería preguntarle algún detalle sobre un tema menor.

Takahara no enseñaba Historia, pero era un hombre curioso y metódico, que gustaba de tener preparadas de antemano las respuestas para las preguntas más extrañas que sus alumnos pudieran hacerle. Tenía la costumbre de consultar a otros profesores acerca de los datos más minúsculos mientras preparaba sus clases.

Entró a la oficina cargando un paquete de tamaño mediano, que apoyó sobre el escritorio. Fujitaka se sorprendió un poco al ver que esta vez había venido por una razón diferente a la usual.

– Encontré algo que tal vez le interese, profesor Kinomoto –dijo Takahara mientras desenvolvía el objeto que había traído–. Se lo compré a un anticuario de Osaka, un hombre que no sabía mucho sobre su mercancía, lamentablemente. No estaba seguro de cuál era el origen de esto. Y debe haber notado que entiendo algo de antigüedades, porque no se atrevió a inventar.

Los ojos de Fujitaka brillaron cuando su colega le entregó lo que había comprado. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes…

Era un libro extraño, forrado en cuero rojo. Llevaba la figura dorada de un animal en la tapa, el rostro de un felino con alas; además había allí un sol. Del otro lado había una luna alada. En el frente y en el lomo, en letras también doradas, llevaba escrito _The Clow_.

Cuanto más lo observaba, más se convencía de que lo conocía, pero¿de dónde? No era fácil deducir en que época había sido fabricado, ya que no parecía corresponder a ningún estilo en particular. ¿Era posible que hubiera visto su reproducción en alguna parte, tal vez en otro libro?

_The Clow_, murmuró para sí, y se estremeció un poco sin saber por qué. El nombre le resultaba muy familiar. Sin embargo, su memoria no quiso ayudarlo.

Casi inconscientemente, deslizó sus dedos hacia el cerrojo del libro. No sucedió nada.

– No se puede abrir –dijo Takahara, y Fujitaka se dio cuenta de que casi había olvidado su presencia–. Es algo que omitieron decirme cuando lo compré. Me habría enfurecido, si hubiera pagado más, pero fue un verdadero regalo. Por más que el vendedor no sabía mucho, era lo bastante listo como para entender que no podría pedir mucho por él si no había manera de probar de dónde o cuándo proviene.

– Estoy seguro de haber oído de este libro –respondió Fujitaka– pero no recuerdo dónde. No es muy famoso.

– Es una pena –suspiró su colega–. Pensé que usted tal vez conocería su origen.

– Me haría falta algo más de tiempo. Podría llevarlo a mi casa, si no lo necesita. Debo tener algo útil en la biblioteca…

Entonces se detuvo, sorprendido por sus propias palabras. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había pedido algo que acababa de ser comprado; no sabía por qué había dicho eso. Y sin embargo, así debía ser, estaba seguro. Sólo si se llevaba el libro con él podría descubrir su verdadera historia. Takahara simplemente se rió.

– A menos que encuentre algo interesante, quédeselo todo el tiempo que quiera –le dijo–. No me sirve de mucho un libro que no puedo abrir. Lo compré como curiosidad, a fin de cuentas; no creo que sea muy valioso.

– No –aseguró Fujitaka–; alguno de los dos lo habría reconocido, si fuera de valor.

Se quedó mirándolo, abstraído, incluso después de que Takahara lo saludó y dejó la oficina. No había mentido al decir que no valía mucho. Ni siquiera los materiales estaban fuera de lo común. Al mismo tiempo, era precisamente eso lo que lo confundía. A simple vista no tenía nada de extraordinario, pero de ser así no hubiera tenido dificultades para ubicarlo en un estilo, una época.

Tal vez no fuera más que el capricho de algún excéntrico, algún rico coleccionista. Eso explicaría, en todo caso, por qué le resultaba familiar. Podría haberlo visto en un libro o catálogo.

Porque lo conocía, eso era seguro. No cabía duda de que lo conocía. Se sentía irresistiblemente atraído hacia él, de tal manera que no podía hallar una explicación razonable para aquel sentimiento tan fuerte. Y, por un instante, le gustó la idea de que no la hubiera.

Sin embargo, enseguida sacudió la cabeza y se rió por lo bajo. Claro que había una razón lógica. Después de todo, él no era como Touya, aunque si seguía así iba a terminar creyendo que lo era.

Así que guardó el libro en su maletín, sin saber que Takahara pronto se olvidaría de él, sin sospechar que él mismo iba a abandonarlo en su biblioteca y que no volvería a pensar en ello hasta muchos, muchos meses después, cuando escuchara la explicación más increíble y razonable de todas.


End file.
